Artista local
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Creo que una imagen dice más que mil palabras. Crédito de la portada a Linnpuzzle de Deviantart.


_Disclaimer:_ _La trama es mía, lo demás es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

 _"Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 3.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black con el Reto Una Imagen, Una historia."_

 _Imagen: art/Seamus-and-Dean-12717637_

* * *

 **Artista local**

Estar enamorado no es fácil. Lo que sí resulta muy sencillo hacer cuando estás bajo esa extraña, terrible y bella enfermedad es ser un completo idiota. No importa si eres alguien como Albus Dumbledore o Albert Einstein, los efectos son los mismos.

Ahora, imagínense cómo sería vivir en la misma habitación que tu amor platónico durante casi todo el año. Peor aún, que tu amor platónico fuera tu mejor amigo que siempre te ha dicho qué tías están buenas desde que tuvieron edad para fijarse en ellas. Claro que tú casi nunca comentas con la misma intensidad lo buenas que están porque, desde que tuviste edad, tus ojos solo lo seguían a él.

La vida podía apestar a veces.

Seamus Finnigan no supo cómo pasó, no tuvo una advertencia para preparase o tratar de evitarlo. No tuvo nada de eso. Simplemente un día Dean sonrió y ¡BAM! Nada volvió a ser como antes. Lo escondió, no podía ser de otra forma, pero seguía ahí y Seamus no podía negar que una pequeña parte de él - muy Gryffindor y muy estúpida- todavía quería intentar algo, o al menos darle una señal para no quedarse con la duda o seguir atormentándose con el tan famoso "¿y si...?". Se prometió a sí mismo que si se presentaba una oportunidad- por mínima que fuera- para permitirse estar cerca de él, la tomaría sin pensarlo.

Exactamente dos meses después, se dio la oportunidad. Un partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y, como siempre, Dean se había ofrecido a pintar el rostro de todos los que quisieran apoyar al equipo. Seamus no pensó en ello como una oportunidad al instante, la idea no vino acompañada de un coro de ángeles y luz celestial que se derramara sobre él al verse iluminado. No, ninguna de esas tonterías y _clichés_ le sucedió. Más bien, cuando se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad casi quiso estrellarse contra la pared por no haberlo pensado en algún partido anterior. En fin, eso le pasaba por ser tan despistado.

Nunca había esperado con tanta ansia un partido de quidditch. Como suele suceder cuando uno tiene prisa, la semana pasó muy lenta sin importar que se concentró en varios proyectos de pirotecnia junto con los gemelos Weasley para lanzar fuegos artificiales cuando ganaran los leones. Neville incluso le preguntó si estaba bien porque lucía muy ansioso; eso no lo consoló mucho dado que si Neville "despistado" Longbottom lo había notado era porque realmente no tenía remedio y sería coronado como la persona más obvia del mundo.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó Seamus pasó por varias etapas de estado de ánimo: primero no podía controlar su felicidad, cuando se vio en el espejo de mañana ni siquiera pensó que se veía como un idiota de lo mucho que sonreía. Incluso estaba dispuesto a participar en un musical muggle tipo Disney y cantar a los cuatro vientos. . .

Después Seamus tenía miedo de que Dean se mostrara reacio o asqueado al ponerle la pintura sobre la cara. Peor aún, podría mostrarse indiferente, como con todos los demás a los que ya había pintado para el partido. Como si él no fuera especial.

Luego la ansiedad llegó a unas cuantas horas del inicio del partido. Dean había dicho que dos horas antes del partido estaría aplicando la pintura y les había recomendado que pensaran en el diseño que querían; Seamus se puso en ello para disminuir los nervios y matar el tiempo. Sobra decir que no funcionó, resignado, Seamus se formó en la fila.

La espera se le hacía eterna y, sin embargo, cedió su lugar varias veces hasta que decidió que prácticamente estaba gritando a las cuatro casas "estoy enamorado de Dean Thomas" y se salió de la fila. Subió a su habitación, cuando alguien le preguntó a dónde iba alegó que había olvidado algo para los hermanos Weasley.

Esperó ahí hasta que él bullicio amainó, al igual que sus nervios. Antes de que el ruido se extinguiera por completo Seamus bajó, por temor a que Dean se hubiera ido mientras que una parte de sí mismo pronunciaba palabras tranquilizadoras. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si fuera a declarársele en ese momento, todo estaría bien.

* * *

La sala común estaba casi vacía, solo quedaban dos personas en la fila y Dean estaba manchado en todas partes de pintura -roja y dorada en su mayoría-. Los nervios de Seamus volvieron pero de todas maneras se formó al final y esperó su turno. Era su oportunidad, Dean lo tocaría sin que nadie pudiera criticar o sospechar, aún mejor, Dean no tendría ni idea de que eso era lo que él quería desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta los dos chicos que había antes de él ya no estaban y Dean lo miraba fijamente, una sonrisa cansada adornaba su rostro.

-Y bien ¿qué tienes en mente? - Le preguntó.

Seamus se quiso dar una cachetada, había estado tan concentrado en sus nervios que ,a final de cuentas, no se preparó para eso. _Vamos, vamos, eres un gryffindor, saca tu coraje;_ pensó.

Pero lo que salió de su boca hizo que quisiera que el calamar gigante saliera del Lago Negro y lo arrastrara con él.

-Ab.. una... ¿eh?

Dean parecía muy divertido ante su brillante y elocuente respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste otro de tus lapsus de idiotez? Te doy otra oportunidad, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Seamus sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, se le ocurrieron un par de respuestas para esa pregunta pero entendió –antes de poder decir algo estúpido- que se refería a la pintura.

\- Sorpréndeme - dijo y se alegró de no haber balbuceado de nuevo.

Dean observó su rostro por unos momentos y luego sus ojos se iluminaron, justo como cuando tienes una idea; entonces él tomó el rostro de Seamus, lo volteó delicadamente de un lado para el otro con el objetivo de tener una mejor visión de todos los ángulos de su cara, lo soltó, mojó sus dedos en la pintura roja y comenzó a pintarlo.

El escocés no se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera parpadeaba por temor a perder un solo detalle del momento que estaba viviendo. Dean lo miraba y al mismo tiempo, por estar concentrado en su trabajo no, pero no importaba. Sus dedos recorrían toda su cara y, aunque no hubiera nada romántico en el gesto, Seamus disfrutó cada segundo tratando de que no se notara. Ni siquiera le importaba qué le estaba haciendo con tal de que ese momento se alargara lo más posible era suficiente.

\- Cierra los ojos -ordenó el moreno.

Seamus titubeó pero terminó cediendo. Dean pintó sus párpados, sin embargo, no le pidió que abriera los ojos. Seamus se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿sería buena idea espiar un poco? Afortunada (o desafortunadamente) el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y un grupo de niños entró sorprendiéndolos, Seamus haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-¡Hey! - Dijo uno de los niños - El partido ya va a empezar, apresúrense.

Tomaron unas cosas de los sillones y salieron igual de rápido que habían entrado.

-Bueno, casi estás listo –dijo Dean y Seamus volvió a la realidad- solo unos toques más.

-¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos otra vez?

-No.

Ahora que estaba por terminar Seamus podía jurar que Dean lo miraba intensamente a _él,_ no lo que hacía o pintaba sobre su rostro sino a _él_. Las piernas le temblaron un poco pero logró mantenerse firme. Dean hacía caras graciosas mientras trabajaba –en cualquier cosa, tarea, pintar, dibujar- e incluso hablaba consigo mismo en voz baja, nunca se daba cuenta de eso y a Seamus le encantaba.

Incluso sin ser Dean, él sabía que estaba por terminar, el contacto de sus dedos con su piel era más ligero y menos duradero, como quien solo está dando los últimos toques. Seamus estaba algo decepcionado pero un poco más sereno que antes. Al menos ahora podría dejar de preguntarse cómo sería si Dean lo tocara, aun y cuando lo hubiera hecho de una manera puramente amistosa y como su obligación.

-Terminé – dijo él.

Deberían de haberse movido e ir directo al partido, o al menos Dean porque Seamus todavía estaba un poco abrumado como para reaccionar rápidamente. Pero ¿y Dean? ¿Por qué seguía ahí, mirándolo? ¿Era todo imaginación suya?

No, no podía ser. Seamus no era tan creativo y estaba completamente sobrio –tal vez después de que ganaran el partido no-. Por eso estaba seguro de que Dean Thomas, su mejor amigo y amor platónico, levantaba su mano para acariciarlo y sus ojos parecían gritar lo que él había querido escuchar desde hacía tiempo. Seamus contuvo el aliento y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Al final, Dean pareció pensárselo mejor y bajó el brazo. Seamus casi bufa de la decepción y trató de que no se notara su decepción, al parecer no lo logró porque el moreno sonrió divertido justo como cuando el escocés tartamudeó minutos antes.

-No quiero arruinar la pintura – dijo aunque Seamus no hubiera preguntado por qué se detuvo.

Dicho esto salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor seguido de Finnigan unos metros atrás todavía un tanto confundido. Algo dentro de él le decía que Dean no le era tan indiferente después de todo. Y como si supiera que estaba pensando en él volteó, le sonrió y regresó en sus pasos.

-¡Te mueves más lento que una _Barredora 1!_ –Dijo él.- Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras.

Otro evento inesperado: Dean lo tomó de la muñeca y lo empujó el resto del camino.

-Pareces medio ido – le dijo.

No parecía, _estaba_ medio ido porque no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba que en cualquier momento Dean lo fuera a soltar pero no fue así. No lo dejó ir. Era vagamente consciente del ruido que se oía, indicándole que pronto llegarían al campo de quidditch; no obstante a Seamus no le importaba mucho este hecho sino lo que eso conllevaba: ahora sí lo _tendría_ que dejar ir.

Y así fue, apenas subieron las gradas Dean lo soltó. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que Seamus se sintiera decepcionado y con un gran vacío, sin embargo, no fue así porque antes de que cualquier sentimiento de pérdida se asentara en él Dean le guiñó un ojo, y no de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, no era cómplice... bueno sí pero había algo diferente en el gesto. Algo que sugería que le estaba tirando rollo.

Tal vez fueran puras alucinaciones y ninguna de las pequeñas señales que estaba viendo fueran realidad pero por el momento Seamus iba a disfrutar del partido –y también de las atenciones de Dean- y a atreverse a tener un poco de esperanza.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic slash, si quieren dejar reviews siéntanse libres de hacerlo con respeto :D Nos vemos.


End file.
